Staci and the Beach
__NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Meet Staci on the beach in Santa Monica|location = Santa Monica Beach|rewards = +30 +60|previous = The Office Party|following = Beach Talk}}Staci Taylor wants to talk with you about something. Meet up with her at the Beach. Staci wants to do something about all the littering and garbage which is all too common at the beach, and she hopes that you will help spread the word... At the beach you see Rival littering, and you can choose to ignore her/him or confront her/him about it. Dialogue Text from Staci= |Dialogue #1 = Hey (Y/N), could you meet me at the beach in Santa Monica? Something I'd like to talk to you about. |Your Dialogue #1 = 1''' Sure. See you there. '''2 What's this about? |Dialogue #2 = 2''' This is going to sound weird, but it's actually ABOUT the beach. I'm hoping you can help me out. I'll explain when we're at the beach, cool? |Your Dialogue #2 = '''2 K. See you there. }} |-| Meeting Staci= |Dialogue #1 = Hey, (Y/N). I'm really glad you came! |Your Dialogue #1 = So, what's up? |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Take a look at the beach. Notice anything? |Your Dialogue #2 = Like what? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = That's exactly my point. No one notices it anymore. There has been so much LITTERING going on for so long, we've become blind to the trash! I think there's something seriously wrong when we don't even notice all the litter there is on the ground because it seems NORMAL to us. Just take a look around. No one seems even slightly bothered by the amount of garbage that's been left on the beach! |Your Dialogue #3 = (Take a look around.) |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Look over there! That person is littering right now! It upsets me so much... I have half a mind to go over and... Oh, wait... that's (Rival). Getting in her face is just not worth the trouble... |Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' (Ignore (Rival).) '''2 (Confront (Rival).) |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 2''' Uhm... Why are you coming up to me right now as if you know me? Are you recording me on your phone right now? Ew, perv! |Your Dialogue #5 = '''2 STOP LITTERING! |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2''' Whatever! The trash can is, like, all the way over there! What do you care if I toss my garbage on the ground? This isn't YOUR beach. |Your Dialogue #6 = '''2 I'll post this online! |Character #7 = |Dialogue #7 = 2''' O M G. You are SUCH a loser! FINE, I'll throw out the garbage, just don't post it online, okay? Are you happy now? |Your Dialogue #7 = '''2 Yes, actually... |Character #8 = |Dialogue #8 = 2''' Wow. THAT was impressive! You're really passionate about stopping people from littering, aren't you? I knew you were the right person to go to! '''1&'2' People like (Rival) are the problem. They think they own the world, like they're above everyone and everything else... I actually grew up around here, you know. It wasn't always like this... The beach used to be a wonderful place where you didn't have to worry about what you were going to step in or on as you ran across the sand... I'm organizing a day to clean up the beach. Your growing online fan base is mostly made up of locals, so I'm hoping you could spread the word. |Your Dialogue #8 = a''' I could do that... '''b Does it pay? |Character #9 = |Dialogue #9 = a''' Really? You're awesome! I'll text your manager the details. Thanks so much for your willingness to help, (Y/N). The world needs more people like you! '''b I don't really have much to offer, but I'll make sure you'll get paid for helping out. So, does that mean I can count on your help? |Your Dialogue #9 = a''' I do what I can! '''b Yeah, I'll help! |Character #10 = |Dialogue #10 = b''' Really? Awesome! I'll text your manager with the details. |Your Dialogue #10 = '''b Sounds good. }} Category:Goals